battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
93R
The Beretta 93R (the R stands for Raffica, Italian for "gust" or "burst") is a 3-round-burst machine-pistol, designed and built by the Italian arms manufacturer Beretta between 1970 and 1993. The design is largely the same as the 92 series of handgun, though it has a muzzle brake and a folding foregrip and stock (all in addition to its added firemode). It can accept both the 15-round magazine of the 92FS as well as its own 20-round magazine. It is known as the M93R Burst in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the M93R Burst in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is a pistol that fires in three round bursts. It has a 20 round capacity, shoots very quickly and can kill in three bursts at close range. When emptying the M93R, the final burst will only shoot two rounds, due to its magazine capacity not being a multiple of three. While having the highest fire rate of all pistols, it also has poor accuracy and the lowest damage of any pistol in the game, leaving it effective only at close ranges and as last resort weapon. Most players prefer the other sidearms for their higher accuracy and controllable recoil. This gun is probably most useful to snipers who want a fast-firing pistol indoors. An important note to keep in mind when firing is that recoil and spread add up quickly, so firing the entire magazine at once into an opponent may not kill unless at very close range. After the first burst or so, further shots will be incredibly inaccurate. Leaving a brief time between each burst allows one to maintain much greater accuracy, potentially useful for medium range engagements (though with such low damage its effectiveness is questionable). It is often overlooked as a sidearm. BC2 M93R.png|The M93R Burst at Arica Harbor in Rush. BC2 M93R IS.png|The M93R Burst's iron sights. 700px-M93BC2.JPG|The M93R at Laguna Presa in Rush. M93RStatsBC2.png|The M93R's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield 3 The M93R, known in-game as the 93R, was listed on the four page fact sheet released by EA at Gamescom. The 93R is unlocked for multiplayer, when an overall score of 315,000 points is achieved in Co-Op, it is the fourth weapon unlocked from Co-Op. The M93R sports a 20+1 round magazine, and can fire in both 3-round bursts and semi-automatic. While it may not be as deadly per shot as the M9, the burst mode and the rapid rate of fire can more than make up for it's shortcomings, and can in fact prove to be a handy backup in CQB. The main hindrance, compared to most other pistols, is that the M93R's accuracy quickly deteriorates over long ranges, and even a single burst might prove too inaccurate to do a reliable amount of damage. Despite this however, it is still worth noting the BF3 M93R in it's current state has been severely buffed up compared to it's Bad Company 2 Counterpart. Trivia *When a kill is made with the M93R, the game mistakenly calls the weapon "M9-3", instead of M93R. This has been patched on consoles but it's still present in the PC version of the game. *The M93R has the same firing animations as the M9, but shoots 3 rounds instead of one during the animation. *In ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'', having certain weapons equipped concurrently with the M93R will occasionally cause a glitch where switching to or from the sidearm will play the swap-to animation of the XM8 Prototype's underslung grenade launcher. *It is possible to fire one or even two rounds if the player switches in the middle of the firing animation. The same goes for the M16. *The M93R has a 20-round magazine , which isn't divisible by three, so the last burst is always 2 shots instead of 3. Videos [[Video:M93R Burst|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the M93R Burst in Battlefield: bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in Conquest mode]] External links *M93R on Wikipedia *M93R on Modern Firearms Category:Pistols Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3